Operacion Triunfo
by Profion
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Harry y sus amigos [y enemigos] entrasen a la Academia de OP. TRIUNFO? Pues no lo sabrás si no lo lees... CAPI2!!! SNAPE ENTRA EN LA CASA... NO TE LO PIERDAS!!! SI QUIERES QUE LLUEVA EN LA ACADEMIA DE O.T. MANDA UN MENSAJE AL 7777 XDDD
1. O.T. Primer Programa de este tipo en la ...

1 CAPI I  
  
"BUENAAASSS TARDESSS DESDE TVM [televisión mágica], vamos a dar comienzo a la primera edición de Operación Triunfo después del gran éxito que ha cosechado en las televisiones muggles"-dijo un presentador que tenía pinta de ser un Lockhart II.  
  
"Y ahora, vamos a empezar presentado a nuestros 16 concursantes"-dijo con una sonrisa estúpida-"Nuestro primer concursante es el archiconocido... HARRY POTTER"  
  
Los focos se dirigieron a Harry y todas las cámaras le enfocaron. Un grupo de fans alocadas gritaban como posesas mientras tiraban a Harry peluches, flores, ropa interior... Harry se sentó en un asiento al lado del presentador.  
  
"BUENO HARRY, ¿qué sientes al participar en Op. Triunfo?"  
  
"Ezto é como un zueño"-dijo Harry.  
  
Nadie se esperaba ese acento del gran Harry Potter, pero sus fans permanecieron muy enteras.  
  
"Bueno, vamos a ver el video que hemos grabado de Harry!!"-dijo el presentador, aparentemente muy emocionado  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Comenzó el vídeo. Un hombre empezó a hablar  
  
-"Harry, de 15 años, vive con sus tíos en una casa en Priv..."  
  
El hombre se calló al recibir un zapatazo de la señora Dursley que no paraba de gritar: "DESGRACIADOOOO COMO DE LA DIRECCIÓN LE CAPO! LE CAPO!"  
  
-"Errr... bueno, pues vive en una urbanización de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme... estudia en Hog..."--- "SAN BRUTO, SAN BRUTO!!" gritaba el tío Vernon desde el fondo con mirada enfurecida.  
  
El presentador cansado y aburrido entró en la casa y empezó a subir por las escaleras pasó por todos los cuartos y al ver a Dudley le dijo.  
  
-"¡Hola pequeño! Tú debes ser el "primito" de Harry, ¿qué opinas de tu primo?"  
  
Dudley se quedó quieto y al ver la túnica y la varita del presentador empezó a gritar y salió corriendo. El presentador se quedó a cuadros y siguió hasta el cuarto de Harry. Allí estaba el niño posando junto a Hedwig y con la mano haciendo una "v".  
  
-"Y aquí está Harry... bueno Harry, ¿qué nos puedes decir sobr...?"  
  
No pudo acabar la oración Harry dijo: "¿Puedo zaludá?¿Puedo zaludá?"  
  
El presentado se sintió bastante cortado y antes de dar la respuesta Harry comenzó con los saludos.  
  
"Saludo a lo Weasley, a Hermione, a Sir.... A Dumbledore, a mi tía Facunda, al primo Juan.."  
  
"Bueno Harry, basta de saludos, ¿qué opinas de Gran Herm...osea, de Op. Triunfo?"  
  
"Bueno, ez como un sueño, ezto e un sueño que ze ha jesho realidá...."  
  
"¿Cuál es tu tipo de música preferido?"  
  
"Mi grupo de múzica preferío zon los reincidente, eztremoduro, mago de o, y arguna de Alejandro San"  
  
"¿Cuál es tu ilusión después de salir de OP. Triunfo?"  
  
"Pue ganá musho dinero pa' no tené que vorvé aquí con miz tíoz y podé dejá lo eztudio y podé dejá de ver al Znape, que le tengo un ajco que no pueo ni con é"  
  
La imagen del video cambió de situación. Ahora el presentador hablaba con los amigos y profesores de Hogwarts.  
  
El presentador se dirigió primero a Snape.  
  
"Bueno Sr. Snape, ¿qué opina sobre su alumno Harry?"  
  
"Cagüendiez.... pues que es un manta"- dijo con acento galleguiño.  
  
"Ya sabemos que usted ha salido seleccionado para Op. Triunfo... ¿podrá guantar a Harry durante todo el programa?"  
  
"Mecachis... pos no sé"  
  
"¿Quiere saludar a alguien?"  
  
"VIVA SAN VICENTE, CAGÜENDIEZ.....PAPAAAAAAAA"  
  
Ahora entrevistó a Hermione  
  
-"Hermione.. ¿qué sientes al saber que Potter ha sido seleccionado para Op Triunfo?"  
  
"Yo también he salido seleccionada, y aunque las cámaras pretendan hacerme parecer prepotente, no lo soy, aunque he cantado en bodas, bautizos, funerales, y en lo que haga falta."  
  
El presentador puso cara de desesperado y se cortó la emisión, fin del video de Harry Potter  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Todo el mundo aplaudió  
  
"Ezto e un zueño"- no hacía más que repetir Harry  
  
El presentador volvió a sonreir y dijo  
  
"Bueno, pasa a la Academia con Nina...."  
  
Y Harry se fue por un pasillo y allí desapareció tras una nube de humo mientras todo el público aplaudía a rabiar....  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Bueno... ¿qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya molado... dejad reviews y ayudadme un poco, porque he seguido bastante poco Op. Triunfo y me va a costar.  
  
GRACIAXX 


	2. Snape entra en la Academia...

Capi 2  
  
Harry salió por la puerta mientras todos le aplaudían. Después de entrar en la academia los aplausos cesaron y el presentador cogió el micro y se dispuso a presentar al nuevo concursante.  
  
"Bien, nuestro siguiente concursante es Severus Snape"  
  
Se abrieron otras puertas y salió un tío pálido y alto corriendo con las manos en forma de "v". Nadie aplaudió ni vitoreó, pero él pareció no darse cuenta.  
  
Se sentó en las silla que estaba al lado de presentador.  
  
-Señor Snape, ¿qué siente al participar en Op. Triunfo?  
  
-Es un sueñu hecho realidad, la ilusión de mi vida.-respondió Snape al borde de las lágrimas  
  
-Bien, vamos a ver su vídeo.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"Hola Señoras y Señores, estamos frente a la puerta de la casa del Sr. Snape"-empezó el presentador.  
  
En el fondo se veía un a mansión más vieja que la abuela de tutankhamon y a los vecinos de fondo intentando que los enfocase la cámara haciendo uves y montando cisco.  
  
El presentador se acercó a una señora que debía tener la edad de la casa y le preguntó:  
  
"¿Qué opina de Severus Snape, su vecino?"  
  
"Siempre supe que vendríais, ya sabía yo que acabaría asesinado por un ajuste de cuentas..."  
  
El presentador se quedó así ô_Ô y la nieta de la señora vino y le dijo  
  
"¡¡YAYA, QUE ESTU NO ES INFORME SEMANAL, QUE SUN LOS DE CORAZÓN CORAZÓN!!"  
  
"Ahhhh... ¿ya se ha liado la Carmina Ordóñez con el vecino?"- preguntó la vieja.  
  
El presentador estaba ya pensándose seriamente el abrirse la venas cuando decidió pasar del mogollón y entrar en la casa. Allí estaba la madre de Snape, ajena a todo lo que rodeaba la casa viendo "Con T de tarde". El presentador tocó la puerta. Cuando la señora abrió le dijo:  
  
"Buenas Tardes señora..."  
  
"Ya tenemos enciclopedia, piano, plancha, cristalería de cristal de bohemia, el diamante del príncipe Gualasajin de galería del coleccionista y no, no queremos un seguro"  
  
Le cerró la puerta en las narices y el presentador se echó a llorar y tras esto se cortó al emisión.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Lockhart II seguía con su estúpida sonrisa y dijo: "Hermoso vídeo, ¿eh?"  
  
Todos los espectadores pedían una repetición, aquello era lo más cachondo que habían visto desde el KUÑAAOOO con las gafas de los 20 duros que le mandó el oculista para los ojos.  
  
"Bueno, señor Snape.. ¿qué tipo de música le gusta a usted?"  
  
"A mi me va Alejandro Sanz, Ricky Martín, Cristian y Pont Aeri. DJJJ JAVI BOOOSSS"  
  
"Er… muy bien, pues pase usted también a la Acedemia"  
  
Se fue dando saltos a lo Heidi y la gente se partió de risa cuando se cayó de boca porque tropezó con un cable.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Agradecimientos:  
  
Choichi- Zi, Harry tiene eze azento.. me pareció graciosa la idea : ) A mi también me gustan Extremoduro [aunque no soy fan]  
  
Neus - Ya veremos si Snape se lava el pelo.. eso creo que más bien se lograría a base de Rezar a Cristo y a toda la corte celestial xDDD  
  
Limer - Nada es perfecto en esta vida, si no te gustó no lo leas.  
  
Lalwende - Gracias por la review :)  
  
Hermi Weasley 14 - A ver si pa'l próximo te escribo y me echas un cable.  
  
Stellah Lhuderl-Hirl- TORERA WOWOWO OLÉ. EL PILOT ROSA NO ESTÁ HOMOLOGADO POR LA U.E. Jejeje.. en fin, aquí está el capi dos. Segundas partes nunca fueron buenas.. oye.. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE SI METEMOS A LA SASTRE DE TU FIC Y LA LIAMOS CON SNAPE...? Estaría to guapo..  
  
arwen-chang - Cagüendiez... acertaste… ¿has pensado en plantearle a Dumbledore que te ponga de nueva profa de Adivinación? :)  
  
Lucrecia - Ya se que las iniciales son O.T., pero es que me suena como E.T. y eso me recuerda a "mi cassa... teleffonooo" y me da mal rollo [sí, E.T. me daba mal rollo de pequeña.. aunque parezca increíble XD]  
  
Yuna Tomoran - A Draco lo meteré pero creo que haré que sea Alex....  
  
Cecilia - Tengo ya casi a punto el capi dos de la de " Un año antes de Hogwarts", pero esque quiero cambiar un par de cosas ;)  
  
Chu-Cheng - ¿TA WAPO EEEH? Si esque soy una mákina..  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Para el capi tres más cosas nuevas... kuñaaaaaaaaaaaaaaao. Perdón por tardar en poner este que encima es cortísimo, pero es que estoy de examenes. Para el próximo capi.. Hermione. Creo que sólo meteré 10 participantes.. en otro orden de cosas.. ¿QUÉ OS PARECE SI METO AL VOLDIE COLGAO DE LA TELE DE MI FIC "LA ANTORCHA OSCURA"?  
  
Venga... muchas gracias público.. cagüendiez.. que me emociono....PAPAAAAAAA 


End file.
